fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Takahashi Mirai
Takahashi Mirai (高橋ミライ Takahashi Mirai) ''is one of the main characters in FantasyClock☆Precure. Mirai is the best friend of Nono and a very sporty, passionate and loyal girl who is able to get into any mood easily, and loves to make others laugh. Although she often looks like a tomboy she has a lot of feminine features. Her alter ego is the Cure of Joy, '''Cure' Waves '(キュアウェーブ ''Kyua~ēbu). Appearance Mirai has very short, chin-length hair of cyan with several locks of hair sticking up. On each side of her head is a thick lock of hair sticking up reminiscent of horns. She has green eyes and very slightly thick eyebrows. Her bangs are very thin and blend in to the hair surrounding her face, with a single portion sticking out. As Cure Waves Mirai's hair appears thicker and grows in volume, mostly worn towards the front of her face with three thick locks sticking up on each side. She gains a light green ombre and her bangs are thicker. She is shown having a fanged tooth. Personality History Becoming Cure Waves In the morning Mirai gets ready for school when her grandmother in the newspaper reads something about the mysterious heroine who saved the students. Mirai says that this heroine is just one of many wannabe superheroes and says goodbye when she has to go to school. On the way to school, Mirai meets Nono and asks her if she also raves about the mysterious heroine like her grandmother. However, she negates the question and tries to explain her the concept of Pretty Cure, however, Mirai thinks that Nono thinks up only one crazy story and tells her to quit rumbling. Arriving at school, they meet Ayumi who has been waiting for them and they go in together. Meanwhile, Sir Claymore thinks of a new plan to steal from the Fantasy Charger. He discovers a bitter heart in an elderly lady who has lost her cat. He turns her and a mailbox into one of his disharmonizers who attack the city. Bell jumps out of Nono's Fantasy Clock and tells her that she has to fight a disharmonizer and she turns in front of Mirai's eyes in Cure Heaven. She leaps into the air and plays the disharmonizer without success. She tries to fight the disharmonizer but does not manage that and wonders if she is even suitable as a pretty cure. The disharmonizer grabs her and Mirai wants to help her but does not manage that. Her desire to protect Nono slackens an egg that breaks and becomes the mascot Loop. He gives her a Fantasy Clock and tells her to turn into a Pretty Cure. She calls "Pretty Cure Fantasy Reflection Change" and transforms into Cure Waves. Cure Waves kicks the disharmonizer and releases Heaven. Mirai uses her Bubble Shower attack and defeats the disharmonizer. The disharmonizer transforms back into the old lady who finds her cat again. Mirai and Nono also turn back and Nono asks Mirai if she wants to fight with her as Pretty Cure and Mirai accepts her offer. Relationships Cure Waves '''„The splashing water represents my joy! Cure Waves!“ 水しぶきが私の喜びを表しています! キュアウェーブ！ Cure Waves (キュアウェーブ Kyua~ēbu) is Mirai's Pretty Cure alter ego. Cure Waves controls the power of Water and Ice. She transforms using her Fantasy Clock, along with Fairy Partner Loop. Out of the 4 FantasyClock! Cures, Waves has the most physical strength. When transformed, Waves, like Cure Heaven, gets into another state of mind. She represents joy. She can transform by saying the transformation phrase, "Pretty Cure Fantasy Reflection Change!". Fantasy Mode Fantasy Mode '(ファンタジーモード ''Fantajīmōdo) is the form that Cure Waves and the other Cures (excluding Cure Spark) transform into thanks to the powers of the Cures combined, the Fantasy Charger, the powers of the Fairies combined and the Fantasy Harp. She used this form along with the other Cures in the final battle against Disharmony. Her main attack is (Miracle) Rainbow Explosion & she performs it along with the others. Attacks * 'Bubble Shower '(バブルシャワー Baburushawā) is Cure Waves first finisher. * '''Frozen Dynamite (フローズンダイナマイトFurōzundainamaito) is Cure Waves second finisher. It was first used in episode 10 and requires the use of her Peace Rod, the Waves Stick. * Shining Timeline '(シャイニングタイムライン ''Shainingutaimurain) - her finishing attack with Rosary, Heaven and Spark, where they need their Peace Rods and their silver Creative Jewels. It made its debut in episode 15. * 'Symphony Alarm '(シンフォニーアラーム Shinfonīarāmu) - her second finishing attack with Heaven, Rosary and Spark. It was first used in episode 40, and requires the Cures to use their Peace Rods, Fantasy Harp‘s and Emerald Creative Jewels. * 'Rainbow Explosion '(レインボー爆発) - her third finishing attack with Heaven and Rosary. It is used in the final battle against Disharmony. Despite the fact it is much more powerful then its predecessors, it had no effect on Disharmony until it got enhanced by Spark's powers into '''Miracle Rainbow Explosion (ミラクルレインボー爆発). Etymology Takahashi is the third most common Japanese surname, and in its most common kanji spelling (高橋) means "tall bridge" or "high bridge." Mirai (ミライ, '''Mirai') means future. Trivia * Mirai shares her name with Asahina Mirai, the lead cure from ''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. * Mirai's birthday is on August 18. Therefore, Mirai's zodiac is Leo. Disclaimer Cure Nerd does NOT own any pictures on this page. Due to copyright issues and regulations, all characters will be renamed. Category:Cure Nerd Category:Blue Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures